ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The 10th Hour
The Doctor helps Ben and friends fight a dangerous new enemy, the Daleks. Plot The Doctor is in his Tardis. (Doctor) Ah! I've landed! Now, let's hope Dalek Kon and the Cult of Scaroh are here too. The Doctor walks out of his Tardis, looks around, and sees he is on the street where the secret entrance to the Plumber base is located. He walks into Max's Plumbing and asks if a large round vehicle with a door has fallen from the sky lately. (Ben) I think you need to go to the bathroom. (Rook) I will show our visitor to the bathroom. (Ben) Sure, I'll catch up later. Rook shows the Doctor into the bathroom, stands in the middle of the bathroom, and tells the Doctor to stand next to him. He does so, and the secret entrance opens. Theme Song A few minutes later, Ben is sitting in a room in the Plumber base, talking to the Doctor about the surroundings. (Ben) And this is a jail cell. It has what we found in the ship you told us about earlier. The Doctor notices it is a Dalek. (Doctor) Stand back, it's a Dalek! (Ben) What's a Dalek? (Doctor) It's a type of alien, sort of. More like a robot, sort of. (Ben) (turns into Gravattack) Gravattack! (turns into Ultimate Gravattack) All right, but it's escaping! The Dalek escapes from the cell and walks out into the rest of the base, shooting beams of light at the Plumbers who attack. (Dalek) Exterminate! Exterminate! I am here to sterilize! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exteriminate! Ultimate Gravattack comes out of the room and grows to 50 feet tall. He slams the floor with his fist. The Dalek falls over. The Doctor pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and points it at the Dalek. It opens, and inside is a small octopus-like thing with three eys, but one of them permanently closed and the top half-closed. Hobble runs up with a gun. (Hobble) Let's end this! Ben anticipates what is about to happen, and turns into Big Chill. He then freezes Hobble, turns back, and scans the Dalek with his Ultimatrix. The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the ice and it cracks. Hobble shoots the Dalek. (Ben) Let's try this guy out. Ben turns into a black and green Dalek with the Ultimatrix symbol on its eye. Suddenly, a human who is a Plumber walks up. He is 17 like Ben, but his hair is blond, his skin is pale, and his eyes look like those of a snake. He had been shot by the Dalek, and is holding a skin that looks like it might be his with a huge, blackened hole in the middle where the Dalek shot him. (Boy Plumber) Hi, I'm Nolan. Thanks for saving us from the Dalek! This skin is new, so if I'm shot again, I die. Gwen and Kevin walk up. (Gwen) Why don't we start a team? Me, Kevin, you, Rook, Kai, Nolan, the Doctor, and Hobble? (Ben) (smiles) Great idea! THE END Major Events *The Doctor makes his first appearance. *Big Chill makes his first reappearance. *Dalek Kon makes his first appearance. *Dalek Ben makes his first appearance. *Rook, Kevin, and Gwen make their first re-appearances. *Nolan makes his first appearance. *Dalek Kon causes Nolan to shed his skin. Characters *Everyone that made a first appearance or reappearance *Ben Tennyson *Hobble *random Plumbers Villains *Dalek Kon Aliens Used *Gravattack *Big Chill *Dalek Ben Allusions Trivia *This episode's title is supposed to mimic the title of the Series 5 pilot in the modern Doctor Who, The Eleventh Hour. *Dalek Kon is the name of the Dalek, but only the Doctor knows. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres